and that necessary
by neverephemeral
Summary: Sigrid had begun to loose hope. She had begun to accept the fact that she could not get pregnant again. Perhaps, it was meant to be just Fili and her.
**Here's the next part. Sorry that it's a short one again. :)**

* * *

 **N** ovember had seemed to be a quick month, or at least it seemed to pass quickly for Sigrid. It was now the second of December and preparations for Kili and Tauriel's wedding seemed to be the important task as of late. It took only a day after Sigrid had asked Thorin to change his mind did he make a public announcement of Kili's impeding nuptials with the red haired Elf maiden. Balin, Fili and her father were the only ones who knew that she had spoken with Thorin on Kili's behalf, yet they said nothing to her directly about it.

Her father had kissed her forehead, _clever girl._

Balin, a wink.

Fili, a knowing smirk.

The wedding would not be until spring, when it would be easiest to travel and so that the wedding would be able to take place outside. Tauriel didn't want to get married below the mountain and Kili wasn't going to let her.

"It will be strange to live here," Tauriel admitted to Sigrid. With Kili and Fili away having brother bonding time, Sigrid and Tauriel were taking a walk through the mountain.

"It is at first," Sigrid said, "I did not think I would be accustomed to living beneath the land."

"Now?" The she elf peered down at the human woman.

Sigrid smiled up at her, " _now_ , Erebor is my home. Just as much as Dale." She gestured to the great towers that rose up high above their heads that Dwarf builders took much of their precious time to form. "You will find yourself understanding what the Dwarves treasure so about it."

Tauriel replied with a smile of her own, as her Elf eyes took in her surroundings.

 _Home._

"Kili is not the only one who's excited," Sigrid said.

"Oh?"

"I'm happy that you'll be living here," Sigrid answered. "It will be nice to have another female around."

Tauriel laughed, "yes, I'm sure it will be."

Sigrid laughed for a moment before a sharp pain came to her head. She winced and grabbed the side of her head with her head.

"Sigrid?" Tauriel reached out her hand, she placed it on her shoulder.

"I'm fine," Sigrid waved her off, "I've been having headaches recently. They come and go."

Tauriel removed her hand but looked on with concern.

For the past week or so, Sigrid had been getting random mind splitting headaches. How long they lasted varied from time to time and she had believed them to be migraines. Oin had provided her with a remedy, that was working up until a day ago; the remedy had begun to make her nauseous. She had nearly thrown up her dinner the other night. Fili worried about her ever since she had a headache the other day that brought her tears.

"I'm quite alright," Sigrid offered Tauriel a smile.

When she took another step, Sigrid became dizzy and crumpled to the floor. Tauriel just nearly caught the woman before her head hit the stone.

The last thing Sigrid heard before she completely passed out was Tauriel calling for help.

* * *

Sigrid came to an hour later in her and Fili's bed, with Fili laying beside her. A fire was going in the fireplace and she was dressed in one of her sleeping gowns. Fili had also braided her hair so that it fell over one shoulder.

"Here's some water," Fili held a cup to her mouth. "Take only a couple of sips."

Sigrid took only a couple and the burning sensation in her throat and the dryness in her mouth went away. "What happened?"

"Tauriel and you were walking," Fili explained. "A headache struck you and then you became dizzy and passed out. She caught you just before you hit the floor. Thank Durin," Fili kissed the top of her head. "A guard had run into Dori and reported the incident to him which made him go flying into the council room. Thorin order Dwalin to come find Kili and I while he carried you back to our chambers."

"Thorin?" Sigrid raised her brow in surprise.

Fili nodded, "Kili went and got your da. When I came to the our chambers, Thorin and mother were both here with Oin. Thorin wasn't leaving your side until I got there." He smiled, "he and your da just left not twenty minutes ago."

"Oh," Sigrid laid her head down on Fili's chest, snuggling close to her husband.

"They thought that they would give the three of us some privacy," Fili said.

Sigrid looked up at him, "three of us? Fili, you and I are the only ones here."

"I know."

She sighed and laid her head back down on his chest. She closed her eyes, snuggling as close to Fili as she possibly could. Only then did it become clear in her mind to what he had said.

 _Wait…_

"The three of us?" Sigrid's voice was soft and unsure.

 _She couldn't be…_

"Oin said the both of you are healthy," Fili answered.

Sigrid sat up, her blue eyes watering as she looked at her husband. He was staring back at her with a wide smile, his own us glassy with tears. Slowly, she reached one of her hands up to her stomach. "How long?"

"He said about two weeks," Fili said, "it explains the headaches."

Sigrid laughed and threw her arms around Fili's neck, falling into him. Fili laughed and gathered her tight in her arms.

Sigrid had begun to loose hope. She had begun to accept the fact that she could not get pregnant again. Perhaps, it was meant to be just Fili and her.

Now, here she is two weeks pregnant.

 _We're both healthy._

Sigrid laughed again and buried her face into Fili's neck.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading. :) I hope that you enjoyed it.**_


End file.
